Sueños del pasado
by Misao-chan M
Summary: Kaze, Kaoru y Misao enamoradas de sus chicos sueñan y fantasean. Pero algo ocurrirá que recordaran el pasado ¿sera realidad? AU


SUEÑOS DEL PASADO  
  
By: Kaze-chan y Misao-chan  
  
Capitulo 1: ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Kaze desayunaba casi atragantándose con los bollos y la leche, porque una vez más y cómo siempre llegaba tarde a clase. Dejó la cocina empantanada sin recoger nada, cogió su cartera y salió de casa. Corriendo calle abajo, calle arriba llegó a su escuela secundaria en la cual ya hacía un rato que el patio estaba vacío exceptuando los alumnos que practicaban gimnasia en ese momento.  
  
Atravesó el patio en el que pasaba con sus amigas los recreos paseando y contándose cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza. Era lo mejor de día, hablar con sus dos mejores amigas, Kaoru y Misao.  
  
El tiempo estaba lluvioso y húmedo, seguramente caerían algunas gotas al final de la tarde, igual que el día anterior. Corriendo pisó charco salpicándose toda la falda del uniforme y entró por los pasillos de la escuela.  
  
Tímidamente dió unos golpecitos en su aula abriéndo la puerta y esperando ver a Tomoe-san mirándola enfadada pero tranquila cómo siempre lo hacía. Y así fue, Tomoe Yukishiro era la profesora de matemáticas  
  
Tomoe: Llegas con diez minutos de retraso Kaze...  
  
Kaze: Disculpe Tomoe-san. Es que no sonó el despertador y...  
  
Tomoe: Siéntate en tu sitio y no sigas inventándo escusas  
  
Con la cabeza gacha se diriguió a su mesa, sacó los librosy se propuso atender por una vez en su vida en la clase de matemáticas.  
  
No fué posible, porque se le ocurrió mirar para atrás a ver si alguna de sus amigas faltaba a clase.  
  
Atrás tenía a Kaoru y al lado de Kao estaba el sitio vacío de Misao. Kaze sonrió a su amiga y se disponía a preguntar dónde estaba Misao, cuando... se abrió la puerta.  
  
Y allí apareció la nombrada, Misao.  
  
Misao: ¡¡Buenos días!! (saludó).  
  
Clase: ¡¡Buenos días Misao-chan!! ^^u * Esta Misao...*  
  
La srta Tomoe la echó su respectiva regañina pero ella tampoco le dió mucha importancia, era una chica despreocupada y ese día iba más alegre que de costumbre.  
  
Se sentó en su mesa y mientras el resto de la clase ponía sus ojos y su atención de nuevo en la explicación de la profesora, las tres chicas comenzaron a hablar.  
  
Misao: ¿¡A que no sabeís con quien he hablado!? (decía con una sonrisa en la cara).  
  
Kaze: ¿¡Con Sanosuke!?  
  
Kaoru: ¿¡Con Kenshin!?  
  
Misao: Iie!! ¡Se ve que sólo pensaís en esos! A mí me dan igual, bueno... vale, no tanto (viendo las caras de no mucha satisfacción de sus amigas). ¡¡Con Aoshi!! En el pasillo, ¡me ha hablado! Me ha preguntado dónde quedaríamos después en el recreo, ¡quiere verme! (sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y amor).  
  
Kaze: ¡Es genial Misao-chan! Y ya es raro que hable más de 2 monosílabos seguidos...  
  
Misao: No te pases... Kaze...¬¬  
  
Kaoru: ¡Seguro que le gustas!  
  
Misao: Bueno, a tanto no creo... ^///^  
  
Kaoru: ¿ A Kenshin no le habrás visto?  
  
Kaze: ¿O a Sano?  
  
Las tres chicas estaban enamoradas de tres chicos respectivamente de un curso mayor. Y ya eran amigos, pero de ahí no pasaban, eso era lo malo.  
  
Kaoru: Yo ayer vi a Sanosuke con una chica... pero no te molestes Kaze- chan... Era una chica mayor que él y creo que no era de nuestra escuela.  
  
Kaze: ¿ Y quien era? Como fuera su novia... ¡la mato!  
  
Misao: ¡Jaja! ¡Yo te ayudo! ¡Sano para Kaze!, ¡Sano para Kaze!, ¡Sano para Kaze! (canturreaba riendose).  
  
Kaoru: Eh!! Mirad por la ventana!, esta ahí en el patio, es esa mujer. La ayudante del Dr.Genzai, el médico del instituto.  
  
Por la ventana se veía a una ujer joven con el cabello oscuro y los ojos verdes (n.d.a: creo q verdes), era atractiva por lo que Kaze se preocupó.  
  
Kaze: * Sano siempre siempre se fija en cualquier mujer y si es atractiva y ésta le hace caso... ¡mucho más! Jo... * (pensaba).  
  
Kaoru: Bueno, alomejor sólo son amigos e incluso simplemente son conocidos.  
  
Misao: Y si no da igual, ¡la quitamos de en medio!  
  
Kaze: Bueno... ^^u ok.  
  
Iba a continuar hablando cuando una sombra y una voz se alzó por encima de ellas.  
  
Tomoe: Bueno, parece que vuestra conversación es más interesante que mi teoría de álgebra ¿no? Pues salid y contárselo a todos.  
  
Kaze se volvió para adelante, Kaoru fijó su vista en el pupitre y Misao miró el libro de mala gana.  
  
Tomoe: Por cierto señorita Kamiya, esas dos chicas no son buena influencia para tí. Siendo una chica tan estudiosa y juntándote con tus amigas no tan "responsables".  
  
Después de un rato en silencio intentando centrae la atención en clase y en la profesora, más por respeto a Kaoru que a la profesora, Misao que no podia estar mucho tiempo así, rompió en silencio.  
  
Misao: Oíd, decid cuál sería vuestro deseo en este momento.  
  
Kaze: El mío... (dijo volviéndose) sería un beso muy dulce de Sanosuke!! Jeje!  
  
Misao: Y tan sueño dices...¡jajaja! Bueno ¿y el tuyo Kao-chan?  
  
Kaoru: Mmm, no sé. Quizá sería que Kenshin no se separase nunca de mí.  
  
Misao: ¡Oh! Que tiernos sueños... (sonreía embelesada).  
  
Kaze: ¡Ey! ¡Despierta! Y di el tuyo.  
  
Misao: Pues... que "mi dulce hielito" me regalara una sonrisa de esas que no se olvidan, mientras sus ojos azules me miraran rompiendo por una vez ese velo frío que los cubre.  
  
Tomoe: Precioso.(en tono sarcástico).Pero deje de soñar, ¡despierte Makimachi!  
  
Toda la claseestaba en silencio y su preciado deseo lo habían escuchado todos sus compañeros. Algunos reían y algunas chicas pensaban que era una frase muy dulce para que Misao, la chica que no parecía interesarse por la moda, los chicos etc... la hubiese dicho.  
  
Tomoe: ¡¡Silencio ahora!! Y vosotras tres: ¡Misao al pasillo!, ¡Kaoru a aquel pupitre en 1ª fila para que no te molesten! Y usted Kaze... aki. Y si las oigo hablar a alguna, ¡al director! ¿Está claro?  
  
Misao: (que todavía no había salido). Transparente (murmuró, aunque Yukishiro no la oyó).  
  
Kaze se quedó pensando en lo horrible que sería que Enishi Yukishiro, el director pasara por el pasillo y encontrara a Misao. Ese hombre aparte de ser igual de escalofriante que su hermana, ¡¡era horrible y malo!!  
  
Luego como venganza hacía Tomoe, aunque no pensabaque eso repercutía en su contra, pensó en no atender ni un solo minuto más, ni siquiera mirar al frente.  
  
Se dedicó a recordar esos deseos que había compartido con sus amigas y que imposibles parecían.  
  
Volvió a mirar por la ventana a buscar en el patio a Sanosuke pero su clase subía, y sólo distinguió el pelo pelirrojo de Kjenshin que miraba en su dirección.  
  
Kaze: *Para ver a Kaoru, que suerte...* (pensaba).  
  
La hora se acabó y por fin esa mujer se iría.  
  
Tomoe: Hannya-san no ha podido venir paradar su clase de gimnasia, asi que le sustituiré yo.Lo siento pero otra hora de matemáicas.  
  
Se escucharon quejasy muestras de desprecio por la clase. Todos preferíamos al señor Hannya, un excelente profesor de Educación Física, y más Misao la que compartía con el la gran pasión por el ninjustsu. Pero la profesoracon su temperamento impasible mandó callar. Y Misao siguió fuera.  
  
Kaze se sentía horrible se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo asi que se recostó sobre sus brazos en la mesa. Mientras recordaba a Sanosuke, sus ojos color café, su pelo castaño, su fuerte cuerpo... y sin darse cuenta fue cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cuando los volvió a abrir no estaba en su clase, ni siquiera en su casa o en algún lugar conocido. Estaba en un bosque, bajo un árbol, y no tenia tampoco su uniforme, tenía puesto un kimono azul oscurode seda con bordados amarillos y con un obi verde. Se sentía algo incómoda, nunca había vestido un kimono, únicamente se probaba de más pequeña los que su abuela reservaba aún.  
  
Al principio se preocupó y asustó al ver el cambio de ropa y el lugar donde se encontraba, pero entonces reconoció a su amiga Misao caminando, ¡e iba con Aoshi!  
  
Kaze: ¡¡Misao!!, Aoshi hola!  
  
Misao: ¡Kaze-chan! (la abrazó fuerte). ¡Cuánto tiempo! En estos años te he echado mucho de menos.  
  
Kaze: ¿Cómo que años? A ver, explicame ¿qué hago así con este kimono vestida y aquí?  
  
Misao: No sé... tu sabrás.Pero no estás mal estás mucho más guapa, y yo en cambio ¡sigo igual! ¡Jeje!  
  
Miro a Misao y llevaba un traje de ninja antiguo. Sabía que a Misao le gustaban esas cosas de los ninjas y el antiguo Japón mucho, pero... Aoshi? Él iba con una gabardina blanca y un traje azul oscuro debajo. Todo era muy raro.  
  
Kaze: ¡¡Misao!! ¿¡qué pasa aquí!? ¿Dónde estamos? (Aoshi mientras callaba).  
  
Misao: Kaze, ¿te ha ocurrido algo?  
  
Kaze:Estabamos en la escuela y tu en el pasillo y luego yo, y Sano, Kaoru, Kenshin...  
  
Misao: Ah! No sé de que escuela hablas, pero si queres ver a nuesttros amigos en con nosotros, vamos a verles al dojo.  
  
Kaze: ¿¿Dojo?? ¿Qué dices? Pero si están en la escuela o es su apartamento...  
  
Misao: Pero a ver Kaze... ¿que dices de todo eso? ¿y un apartamento? Llevamos andando desde Kyoto y ahora que te encuentro no se qué te pasa.  
  
Aoshi: (Al fin habló). Llevemosla a Tokio Megumi la atenderá.  
  
Misao: Si supongo será lo mejor.  
  
Kaze: ¡¡Estoy perfectamente!! Sois vosotros los que estais mal, ¿a qué año jugaís que estamos?  
  
Misao: Jugamos no, estamos en el 1868.  
  
Kaze: ¡¡¡EN LA ERA MEIJI!!! ¡He viajado en el tiempo, me voy a volver loca! (después se desmayó)  
  
Misao: ¡Kaze! ¡Despierta!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
N.d.A:  
  
Hola!! Bueno este es un fic que teníamos pensado desde hace tiempo pero por muchos problemas no se pudo subir antes, pero bueno aqui está! Es algo distinto metiéndo a Kaze enn el fic ^^ Esperamos que les haya gustado y que dejen review, que serán muy agradecidos!  
  
Trabajando juntas se despiden con cariño Misao-chan y Kaze-chan!! ^^ 


End file.
